


Glide

by MotherRameses, TessAlyn



Series: Crazy, Ridiculous, Sugar-Fueled, Self-Induced 30 Min Prompt Challenge [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fic, Titanic "I'm flying!" Scene, and Thrawn is rose, but it happens on the chimaera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 15:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherRameses/pseuds/MotherRameses, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessAlyn/pseuds/TessAlyn
Summary: Our last night visiting and what do we do? Create a ridiculously silly SW prompt challenge for ourselves, mostly featuring Thrawn. All of these ficlets were written while consuming large amounts of chocolate silk pie and cookies, and all were written at lightning speed with no regard for spelling, plot, or anything that remotely makes sense.





	Glide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JessKo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessKo/gifts).



> Here's the link to the scene from the Titanic, in case you wanted to see it. https://youtu.be/8MDPeL8lpzo
> 
> Because that's what this is. 
> 
> Thanks JessKo for the prompt! "Thrawn, Kanan. Prompt: glide."

Kanan stood at the bridge of the _Chimaera_ , staring out into the stars. Serene. Quite. Almost peaceful. Nothing but the sounds of the bridge around him, until a set of quiet footsteps broke his reverie. 

“Hello Kanan,” Thrawn said. Kanan turned around to see Grand Admiral Thrawn standing there, hands clasped in front of him. “I changed my mind.”

Kanan smiled, and Thrawn crossed to him. 

“They said you might be--”

“Shhhh,” Kanan said, raising a finger to his lips and cutting Thrawn off. “Give me your hand,” he said, reaching forward to take the Grand Admiral’s gloved hand in his own. 

Thrawn took it, stepping forward hesitantly and gazing at Kanan with guarded curiosity. 

“Now close your eyes,” Kanan said, and Thrawn grinned just a little. “Go on!” Kanan insisted. 

Thrawn obliged, and Kanan stepped to the side, placing a hand at the small of Thrawn’s back and guiding him up to stand directly in front of the transparisteel windows facing the stars. 

“Now step up…” He said, guiding Thrawn forward. “Hold onto the console, and don’t peek.”

“I’m not,” Thrawn said, almost breathless. 

Kanan smiled again. “Step up onto the console.” Thrawn did so, and Kanan followed, standing close behind him and helping him balance on the edge of the console, the stars stretched beneath them. “Hold on. Keep your eyes closed.” Thrawn giggled. 

“Do you trust me?” Kanan asked. 

“I trust you,” Thraw said. 

Kanan gently took Thrawn’s arms and spread them wide, opening his hands as though to embrace the dark expanse of space before them. He let his hands glide down Thrawn’s arms before letting go. 

“Now open your eyes,” Kanan said, holding onto Thrawn’s waist to keep him balanced. 

As Thrawn opened his eyes, he gasped. Seeing the _Chimaera_ cut through space like a ship gliding through water, he was struck almost speechless. Grinning, he turned to look at Kanan. 

“I’m flying!” Thrawn gasped, grinning. “Kanan!”

They stood like that for a moment, Kanan holding onto Thrawn and resting his chin on the Grand Admiral's shoulder to look out at the stars as well, drinking in the beauty of the sight before them. He reached out again, intertwining his fingers with Thrawn’s, whispering a little nonsense tune into his ear; one he had heard the Grand Admiral humming to himself the other day. Thrawn giggled, bringing Kanan’s hands to his waist then turning his head to stare deeply into Kanan’s eyes. 

When they kissed, it was as if nothing else mattered in the world - not the bridge beneath them, the stars before them, or anything else that could ever keep them apart. 


End file.
